


Ups, Downs, and Mass Hysteria

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Political
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-11
Updated: 2006-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: They were supposed to protect you from harm.  What if the harm was closer than you imagined?





	Ups, Downs, and Mass Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“They are sound asleep, all snuggled under their comforters. I hardly wanted to kiss them for fear of waking them. God, I hardly remember Mallory at that age.”

Leo stood by his closet undressing. CJ was collecting her dirty clothes. She had been so busy lately, everything was scattered all over the closet. She stopped, flopping on the bed. It had been a long day and she was looking forward to the weekend. Nothing was going to drag her back to the White House…CJ planned to build a snowman with the kids.

“They are pretty adorable, aren’t they?”

“I would say yes. We make very cute babies Claudia Jean.”

She smiled, beckoning him to bed with her finger. Now Leo was smiling. It had been too long since they were intimate. The demands on White House staffers in the first 100 days were heavy. Leo promised CJ once they had a Vice-President he would not have to work so hard. They all wanted to help Nancy build the new government but she was not about to put her husband’s health at risk again.

“Long week?” she asked, wrapping her arms around him.

“Yeah. By Monday a lot of our problems will be solved.”

“You think it will be Andy Tennant?”

“He is a good guy but honestly I think the President will end up flipping a coin between him and Spencer. They're both good in looking toward the future.”

‘Spencer’s younger; he has a young family.” CJ lifted the tee shirt over his head. “It’s definitely a good photo op. He grew up working class…worked his way through college.”

“Should it bother me so much that you know his life story?” Leo ran his hand down her leg and liked the way she moaned.

“I read the file. There’s only one man for me.”

“Yeah? Who?”

“Josh silly.”

“Claudia Jean.”

She laughed as Leo rolled them over so he was on top of her. He kissed her laughter as she adjusted her weight underneath him. Leo was already working her panties down her legs.

“Josh wished he had the game I got baby.”

“Stop talking and prove it.”

CJ wrapped her legs around him. Leo got rid of her tank top, relishing the feeling of his skin on hers.

“You love me?” he asked, sliding inside of her.

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“Mmm, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

***

“I bought you a plant.”

“Why?”

“To brighten this place up some. Plants create oxygen.”

“I can breathe just fine.” Toby replied.

“You know where I come from, when someone does something nice the usual response is thank you.”

“It won't be nice when I kill the plant.”

“You're the father of two. Nicky and Julie managed to survive on your watch.”

“They have a great way of screaming when they're hungry. It helps.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She put the plant on the windowsill. It was still a shock to see the office empty…Toby Ziegler lived there for almost eight years. He did not plan to stay too long this time. It would be interesting to see how much he accumulated.

‘The writing staff is coming in at eleven. You're working on the Girl Scouts speech and the Vice-President announcement. Nora wants to see Senior Staff at one. Do you need anything?”

“Nope.”

Bonnie headed to the door and Toby stopped her. She turned to look at him, wearing her dazzling prom queen smile.

“Thank you Bonnie.” He said.

“I'm glad you're back, even if it’s just for the time being. I kinda missed you when you left.”

“Yeah right. I liked the sincerity though; you almost had me convinced.”

“I aim to please.”

She walked out and Toby looked around the room. It held many memories, good and bad. He and Nora fell in love in that room. He figured out the President had a deep dark secret in that room. He spoke to Greg Brock about top-secret NASA issues in there and his sister-in-law called about his brother’s death. The ups and downs of nearly a decade of his life, all in about 70 sq. feet. Toby swore to himself that he would never again set foot in the White House, yet there he was. Well he certainly was not going to mope and crow about it. They made the decision; he and Nora would both do their part. Then they would get the hell out of town as fast as their legs could take them.

***

“Madame President, it’s certainly a pleasure.”

Congressman Peter Spencer of Virginia walked into the Oval. It was not the first time he had been there, but it was the most interesting. If he was there for the reason he could hardly let himself believe, his life would never be the same.

“Thank you for coming Congressman. You know Josh Lyman, Nora Ziegler and Leo McGarry?”

How could he not know them, they only ran the country. Everyone exchanged handshakes and the Congressman sat down. Clearly anxious, he crossed his leg and tried desperately not to perspire.

“There is no point in beating around the bush Congressman.” Nancy said. “I've selected you from a short list of distinguished men to be my nominee for Vice-President of the United States.”

“I'm honored ma'am. Truly honored.”

“We are going to fast track the confirmation. The Senate will not make waves considering, as long as your nose is clean. You wouldn’t be in this room if we had not studied you thoroughly, but is there anything you would like to tell us right now.”

“I have three outstanding parking tickets.” He said seriously. “I didn’t pay them before we went to recess but I will do that today.”

“If that’s all we’re worrying about you're fine.” Leo said.

“Before we get into details I should ask you Peter, do you want this? It will not be easy for your family. They will become famous overnight and the press can be brutal. You will suddenly have a security staff of 80 and even your bedroom will not be your own. Everything from the pack of smokes you stole in 7th grade to the girl you dumped right before the sophomore dance will be public knowledge.”

“We can handle it ma'am. Candidly, I was made aware sometime last week that my name might make a short list. My wife and I had a lengthy discussion of it then though I could hardly believe it was true. It is an honor for me to serve my country and my President in this capacity.”

“I'm happy to hear it. Josh Lyman will become your guy. He will know everything about you and get you ready for the dance. Barring disaster, and we should know by now disaster must always be taken into account, you will be the Vice-President of the United States by the weekend.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Is your wife prepared to leave her teaching position?” Nora asked.

“Yes. Amanda’s platform is education. She will have an even bigger voice now.”

“Well,” Nancy stood and so did everyone else in the room. “We are going to leave Josh to his job. He is the best Congressman. Listen to him and you can have this office in three years.”

“What is important to me is serving at the pleasure of the President ma'am.” Peter replied.

“Good.” She shook his hand. “Josh will escort you and your wife to your new executive offices. You will be housed in the East Wing instead of the OEOB.”

“Thank you Madame President.”

Peter shook everyone’s hand again, Nancy nodded at Josh, and he escorted the Congressman out of the Oval Office.

“Thirty second assessment.” Nancy said.

“I like his file.” Nora replied. “I did not know him well on the Hill though nothing but good things are said about him. He was going to make the leap in the next five years. I don’t foresee running into a brick wall with the confirmation.”

“Leo?”

“As long as he listens to Josh and doesn’t go on a power trip I don’t foresee any problems. I think he is a smart, innovative man with a face made for magazine covers. He was a good choice.”

“Dare I say he reminds me of John Hoynes, minus the Southern smug.” Nancy said.

“Yes ma'am.”

Margaret knocked, poking her head in.

“Madame President, Agents Casper and Richter are here.”

“Terrific Margaret, send them in. Nora, I want you here on this. Leo, get with Sam and Charlie…start to get a feel for the Senate. They say they won't pull a fast one but you never know. I don’t want any surprises.”

“Yeah. Thank you Madame President.”

Leo left through the side door as the two agents walked into the Oval Office.

“Good afternoon Madame President.”

***

“The lid is closed. Let’s get drunk.”

Donna walked into the Chief of Staff’s office, where CJ and Nora already sat. They were starting the train rolling on the media blitz that was getting ready for Peter Spencer and his family.

“The President was fantastic on television this afternoon.” CJ said. “We should be getting numbers soon.”

“Oh God.” Donna rolled her eyes. “I could do without ever seeing another number.”

“You wish. They typically do the first real polls after the first 100 days. Good job controlling the press when they got rowdy.” Nora said.

“What can I say? I learned from the best.”

“Oh yeah right.” CJ replied. “I think the first six months I was searching for a life vest on a leaky boat. They are just being nice to us because of the tragedy. By summer they will turn on you…be ready.”

“Some of them already are.” Donna sat in one of the chairs.

The office looked the same as it did when CJ occupied it just a few months ago, which was different from when Leo did. Nora definitely did not have time for something like set decoration. All she had thus far was a leather chair set to her needs.

“They want more information on the FBI investigation.”

“We all want more.” Nora replied. “Mike Casper and his team are working around the clock. Whoever did this certainly had no intention of being caught. This is not an episode of Law and Order; investigations take time.”

“That’s what I said. Its flying for right now but soon they are going to think we are hiding something.”

“Like what?” Nora was clearly exasperated. “Four important people were poisoned and three died. The President-elect was one of those people. What are we going to hide?”

“The fact that the Secret Service is the only agency that connects the victims. The fact that murderers and conspirators could be in our own backyard. They could be watching us as we speak.” Donna said.

“Is Gregory harassing you?” CJ asked.

“Greg, Steve, Janet…Paul asked if Treasury was running an inside investigation.”

“You think I haven't thought about this?” Nora asked. “I have thought about it way too much. There is a detail right now looking over my children; looking over me. I don’t know if I trust any of them.”

“Lets stop having this conversation.” CJ shuddered just thinking about how close she was to her old team. She trusted them, but you had to let your guard down with your detail. They were supposed to protect you from harm. What if the harm was closer than you ever imagined? “Donna, didn’t you mention drinks?”

“Yeah. Its time to get something alcoholic coursing through my veins. Where are the boys?”

“Toby is working on speeches; he needs a Deputy. Sam and Josh are on Vice-Presidential powwow and Charlie is preparing for the Cabinet meeting in the morning.”

“Shouldn’t you be doing that?” CJ asked.

“No, he is going to sit in with the President. I'm up to my neck in other things. I have a feeling the President wants to groom Charlie. He may be the only one who stays after the interim period.”

“Have we discussed how long an interim period is technically?” Donna asked. She intended to stay but wanted to know how long her good friends would be with her.

“Some say two years.” Nora said. “I'm not prepared to think about it right now.”

“Drink time.” CJ said. “Bags, coats, bar…now. The Monocle is close, the Secret Service is used to it, and it’s cold as hell so we won't have to travel too far.”

“It’s not so cold.”

“Donna, you are from Wisconsin. Of course it’s not that cold to you.”

***

“Knock, knock.”

“Come on in.”

“Hey there Joshua Lyman.”

“Hogan.” Josh jumped out of his chair, nearly sent his coffee tumbling to the floor. He saved it wearing a goofy grin. He could not seem to shake the goofy grin in her presence. “What are you doing here?”

“I work here.”

“Huh?”

“I'm a White House aide now.”

“Seriously? Where are you working?”

“The Chief of Staff’s office. Nora wants me to be one of the links between her office and yours. So I'm basically a gofer with a bigger paycheck. I'm proud to do it.”

“Really?”

“You're asking an awful lot of questions. What's the matter?”

“I um…well, you're the last person I expected to see tonight, that’s all.”

“I don’t know what to say to that. Nora told me you and the Vice-President are getting ready to hit the road.”

Peter Spencer had been Vice-President for six weeks and Josh had to admit he liked the guy. He wasn’t sure if he was cut out for big time politics; he was so damn nice and good-natured. He could be groomed though, anyone could be, and though Josh felt he had been demoted, this was a new opportunity. Josh Lyman loved new opportunities.

“Yeah, we’re going around the country to assure people. Two weeks and some major cities. He’s ready for the serious glare of the cameras. We have him booked for Good Morning America on Monday.”

“That’s great. I better get going. I just wanted to say hello and let you know I look forward to working closely with you in the future.”

“I thought about calling you a thousand times.”

The sound of his voice stopped Hogan. She turned around.

“You thought about it?”

“Yeah. Everything just got crazy really fast. Not just crazy, downright Clancy novel insane. Nine weeks ago my life was on a very different path.”

“I know. What happened was so surreal; it’s just not supposed to happen. I'm happy you decided to stay, even if this job is a little less glamorous.”

“Vice-President Spencer is a good man and I am not ashamed to say I am his go-to guy.”

Hogan didn’t quite believe him but knew Josh well enough to know the Vice-President was going to get 150% out of him; every time. Maybe someday soon he would be truthful in that statement.

“So, you're around?”

“Yeah. I have to get back to work.”

“Can I call you? Maybe when I come back from my trip.”

“If you get bored on your trip, call me. Bye Lyman.”

“Bye.”

How was he supposed to get any work done with Hogan flouncing around the East Wing? No, she definitely didn't flounce. But she was beautiful and it was bad enough he knew what she looked like in a bikini. That was practically like knowing how she would look naked. No! Don’t think of Hogan naked, the rest of the night will be a wash. He chastised himself and thought of CJ using his guts for garters. He had been knocked around so much in the past six weeks, now he was knocked over.

***

“Mom, are you busy? Margaret said it was OK.”

Isabelle came into the Oval Office and Nancy smiled at her. She was eating a quick dinner before her meeting with Donna. The Girl Scouts of America dinner was terrific…Nancy McNally’s first public appearance was a hit. Now that they officially had a Vice-President, it was time for the McNally Administration to get down to business. Two months as President, there were only 46 more to go.

“Come on in sweetie. Did you finish your algebra?”

“Yeah.” Isabelle flopped on the couch just as she did at home.

“So what's happening kid? Are you hungry? I have jumbo shrimp over here.”

“Uh uh. Mom, am I fat?”

“What? Where did that come from?”

“Shelley Edwards read in Teen magazine that I'm fat.”

“You are not fat Isabelle.”

“Please don’t say I'm chunky.” The preteen rolled her eyes.

“People are not all meant to be the same size. You are only 12 years old…you could look completely different in just a few months.”

“Oh God, I could be fatter.”

“No sweetie.” Nancy sat on the couch and took Isabelle’s hands. “Look, you are in the spotlight now and people are going to say things about you. Some of them will be hurtful but there is nothing you can do about that.”

“Like when people talk about the fact that you're gay and not about all the great stuff you did for President Bartlet and for what you're doing now?”

“Exactly like that. Izzy, you are not fat, no matter what the magazines say. You are a smart, sweet beautiful young girl, just like your sister.”

“Iris is prettier than me.” Isabelle replied.

Though the McNally twins looked a lot alike, they were fraternal. It was true that Iris was maturing faster than her sister but that took nothing away from Isabelle’s excellent qualities. Nancy was their mother though, she was supposed to think that. It was what her mother said to her when Nancy complained her sister was prettier than she was all those years ago. Teen magazines were another thing altogether.

“Your sister is not prettier than you are. God kiddo, I wish I could make you believe me. I don’t ever want you to judge yourself on what others say and think. At 12 I know it’s hard to be diplomatic but can you try?”

“I can try.”

“Good.” Nancy kissed her forehead. “You better get back up to the house; I have a few more meetings before my night is over.”

“OK. Thanks mom.”

“I love you Isabelle.”

“I love you too.”

***

“Hey Nora.”

“Come on in Mike. How are you?”

“Pretty good.” Mike Casper sat down.

“What's new?”

“All of our digging finally got something. Hector Diaz. Both a girlfriend and a coworker confirmed Emily was seeing a man by that name. He drove an Iroc.”

“I dated a guy who drove an Iroc once.”

“They're usually cocks.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Anyway, we got a composite but we may hit another brick wall. We still haven’t found Emily’s body but my instinct tells me…”

“Yeah. So a shy girl gets a Latin lover. This is starting to start a lot less like terrorism Mike.”

“We are sending our people to talk to the victim’s families; see if the name or the composite jog any memories. We’re also running the name through Interpol and the FBI database. We’re going to find him.”

“If that is even his name.”

“Those two databases search under aliases too.”

“OK, so you find him. Then what?” Nora asked.

“Can I be honest with you?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I have no fucking clue what's happening. All the clues and questionings are leading us nowhere near some vast conspiracy. I'm scared to death we are going to find a 15 year old with a Messianic complex sitting in front of a computer in his bedroom with Slayer posters on the wall.”

‘When things like this happen we do expect it to be a vast undertaking with enemies we recognize. Everyone has to commit their first crime.”

Mike thought the assassination of a President, two prominent Congressmen and an attempt on the life of the Chief Justice of the US Supreme Court was a hell of a way to start a life of crime. He had to find the people responsible for this. An act like this could not go into the annals of history unsolved. He would exhaust all possibilities and then start over again.

“What about the Secret Service angle?” Nora asked.

“Agent Richter is handling that with my colleague Agent Gillespie.”

“Jean Gillespie?”

“Yeah.”

“Be honest with me Mike, we go back some ways…is the Secret Service hiding something?”

“My instinct says yes. My instinct also says that Ron Butterfield and Carly Richter are willing to risk their careers to find these people. They don’t care about hurting feelings as much as clearing the name of the Secret Service and getting rid of the bad eggs.”

***

“A nice quiet dinner out. What a great surprise.”

CJ and Leo were sitting at a semi-private table in 701. Jazz played in the background and CJ was happy for a few precious moments alone with her husband.

“I thought it would be nice. Anyway, I owe you.” Leo said.

“Do you?”

“Yeah. I asked you to stay here; delay the life you’ve been looking forward to for too many years to count.”

“I didn’t stay for you…I stayed for Nancy. You don’t owe me anything.”

“Well how about I did this because I love you madly?:”

“I will definitely take that.”

She leaned over to kiss him as dinner arrived. The server refilled CJ’s sauvignon blanc.

“We have been working hard and there hasn’t been a lot of time for us. It’s almost April and I want to change that.”

Leo slid his hand over hers. By now, they should have been back from their month vacation abroad with the children. They planned to stay in Washington until the next summer, heading to New York when it was time to enroll the kids in school. They both wanted to relax a while, be husband and wife, and be parents before jumping back into the game.

“At least we have the weekend coming up.” CJ said. “If you want to come with us, I'm taking the kids to the dinosaur museum. We can all go and make a family outing of it.”

“I love it.” Leo replied. “Can we go on Sunday? I may be spending some time at the White House on Saturday.”

“Why don’t you take Tim with you…I'm sure he’ll love that.”

“Charlie won't be jealous?”

“No. She will have me all day Saturday and the two of us on Sunday. You know what's going to be the best part of this outing?”

“Tell me.”

“No Secret Service.”

Leo took a deep breath.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that.”

“Leo…”

“You expressed feeling uncomfortable and it concerned me.”

“I think I was just used to always having someone around.” CJ replied.

“I think we should bring back a small detail. Just Bill and Sylvie; nothing outrageous.”

“What's going on Leo? Are their new threats? Are the kids…?”

“This is just a precaution. Ron is being hyper vigilant and I want to be the same. A detail outside the house along with Bill and Sylvie. No one is going to invade your life. I promise you that baby.”

“And you would tell me if there were overt threats?” 

“I would never keep something like that from you. Ron certainly would not keep it from me. This is just a precaution, it’s why we are not calling in the cavalry.”

“OK.” CJ nodded. “When are my agents coming back?”

“Monday morning. At least you still get your free Sunday at the dinosaur museum. I'm sorry about this CJ.”

“There is nothing to be sorry about. Staying safe is important to me too. Bill and Sylvie are old friends.”

Leo smiled and so did CJ. She was thinking about chocolate for dessert. Then she would take her husband home and have her way with him. She was really looking forward to the coming weekend.

***


End file.
